clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:New Systems
Voting has started from 17th August. Vote below. Only 1 vote per category per user. Voting ends 28th August. Official start of the systems starts 1st Sept. = Voting = DO NOT VOTE YET. THIS IS FOR 17TH AUGUST. IF YOU VOTE, IT WILL BE REMOVED! IT'S THE 17TH ! THE POLLS ARE OPENED! ONLY 1 VOTE PER CATEGORY PER USER. Combined Just to notify of the Combined section. It will not be said much, because Rollbacks & Senators will be separate. Wikian Congress * This one is simple. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 12:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *--TurtleShroom on the road! Beep beep beep beep yeah! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 23:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 01:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) *Ditto --Chub777 07:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback Sysop Scandal (RSS) * Better. Awesome. PWNing. 'Nuff said. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:26, 17 August 2009 (UTC) United Reformed Congress (URC) * Good. I like it.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * Yup. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 15:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * Ditto. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I like it :)--Tidalwave11 11:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) * Ditto. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 22:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Congress of Both Sysops Sysop Senate/Senate of Sysops Simple, short, and to the point. Also, you could try Senate of Sysops, whose acronym is SOS. Thus making Ninjinian happy with the three-letter acronym thing. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:20, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I changed my vote. Explorer lightened me! I like Senate of Sysops. SOS. Try saying SOS. It sounds like Sauce! BRILLIANT! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:36, 18 August 2009 (UTC) -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 20:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Agreed. --Chub777 09:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I like this one...'' ' [[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| '''He Talks more?]]'' 19:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 22:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sysop Senate!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 01:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Council of High Penguins High Penguins!!!!!!! -Lord Swiss Ninja --Swiss Ninja 22:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Sysop Senate Scandal (SSS) Sysop Wiki Senate (SWS) * Good. I like it. But maybe Wiki''an'' Senate?--N⊘tAnEditor 09:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) *No, that's fine. This one is good. --'''Idoreconise (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 12:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Parliament of Sysops Admittance (PSA) United Congresses (UC) Senators of Administration Senate (SAS) * New, I just thought of it. BOB, SAS. Sounds good. If anyone else has a three-letter-word entry, put it in. SASS is good aswell, so you can vote for that below. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:26, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Senators of Administration Senate of Sysops (SASS) Rollbacks House of Rollbacks I like it. For some reason reminds me of ancient egypt. Never trust a Grand Vizier... -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 15:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback Lower Senate Council of Lesser Penguins Rollback Task Force (RTF) * Good. I like it. It kinda... summerises the point of having Rollbacks (as a task force, like the Janitors.)--N⊘tAnEditor 09:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * I like RTF as well. Well I submitted it! It was originally Kwiksilver's idea, and I was like how about it was used on the wiki aswell instead of just in The Last Sysops. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:26, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * Cool name. Ditto with the Leader. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 22:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) * I love this one, and it's epically catchy! --TurtleShroom on the road! Beep beep beep beep yeah! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 23:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback Representatives * This one is quite cool. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 12:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *It's alliterative! --Chub777 07:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback Helpers Council The Rollbacks of Antarctica and Alike Minituare Congress of Rollbacks of The CPFW (MCRCPFW) Type Of BOBmasterism BOBmasterism Asterisms....... ************* ....... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC) radda. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 21:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Two House BOBmasterism BOBocratic Republic * I think this is good, but hows about the person who puts the Bill forward decides? Faster, you know? Just a thought. * Users need there say. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 22:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC)